


Bein So Bad Got Me Feelin So Good

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Frat leader Shiro, Fraternities & Sororities, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Shiro gets fucked up, boy lets loose, but because he wants too, frat house au, frat party, human galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: After finding out he's been cheated on, Shiro is pissed and out for revenge. Being the leader of the biggest frat on campus, he can deal just that. How? By throwing the largest(and safest) frat party ever seen in campus history. The planning comes easy, and so does the party, but what Shiro doesn't expect is an old friend showing up.





	Bein So Bad Got Me Feelin So Good

**Author's Note:**

> BET YA'LL DIDNT EXPECT ME TO WRITE ANY ULIRO HUH?! It's here, it's finally finished and all thanks to the wonderful support from those on the Uliro discord for the encouragement. And thankyou so much to my amazing Beta Q, she's amazing and talented and I love her so much. Here's a link to her [Tumblr](http://unfathomable-angel.tumblr.com/) and her [Archive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QvQ1526/pseuds/QvQ1526) if you're curious

Shiro could feel the regret flushing his veins. After two years of dating, he had found out Sendak was cheating on him. Cheating!! Sendak could've just broken up with him, but no, he had to go and sleep with Haxus behind his back!! He should be sad, he should be crying and wishing it hadn't happened, but he was angry and needed to do something now.

Now Shiro wasn't one prone to making bad decisions or breaking his own rules, but the idea he had in mind was definitely something he wasn't known for. Being the only dry fraternity on campus had given the Lion’s Den a reputation to uphold, but today, Shiro was making an exception. Just this once. Shiro was going to do this, he wasn't going back now and was going to have the time of his life.

He unlocked the door and took a deep breath “Lance Espinosa. Here asap!” Lance stumbled down the stairs wearing only his boxers, obviously just waking up from a nap.

“Yoo Shiro what’s up?” he slurred sleepily. “What’d I do this time.” he wiped his eyes blearily with a cheeky smile.

Shiro couldn't help but laugh “Surprisingly nothing. It’s what I’m going to have you do. You run our Instagram, twitter, and snapchat account right?”

Lance immediately perked up, “Well duh. With my social media skills of course I was put in charge.” He smirked pulling out his phone. “What can I do for you boss?”

“We have one day to plan the biggest party in campus history. Lion’s Den is lifting their dry party rules for one night and one night only. You will be posting this at prime time tonight and the party will be tomorrow around 8 got it?” Shiro looked at him grabbing a notepad and writing some things down.

At the mention of the dry tap rule being lifted Lance was dumbstruck “You're serious right? Not just fucking around? I mean funny joke, but I gotta know…” he watched Shiro unsure.

“I'm not joking, now go get Keith and Hunk. We need to start planning this out. We may be having a party, but we still have standards… Go.” he smirked shooing off Lance playfully.

Lance immediately sprinted up the stairs almost falling when his feet lost purchase on the carpet “Hunk! Fuckin- Hunk!! HUnk!!!” he screamed scrambling to his Hunk’s room and then to Keith’s. 

All three rushed down in different states of undress; Hunk, in his pjs, Keith only in jeans obviously getting dressed to go out again, and Lance still bouncing freely around in his pokemon boxers. 

“What's going on? Lance mentioned a party, but I just assumed I was dreaming or something.” Hunk sad down next to Shiro followed by Lance and Keith sitting on the other side.

“Tomorrow night, one night only were lifting the alcohol ban and having a come one, come all party. We’ve never been one to hold large parties so we need to lock away all valuables and breakables. Rooms, such as living quarters and basement, are off limits and we need to put together money for a carpet cleaner… Obviously.” Shiro began writing things down, clearly lost in thought.

Lance, Hunk, and Keith looked at each other and shrugged. No one was going to question Shiro. They had wanted to throw a party for so long it was a relief Shiro was giving in.

“Anyway!! Ill handle the booze. We'll be inviting the other frats right. And sororities?” Lance smirked pulling out his phone and making a large group chat. This party would be the talk of the school and Lance would be sure that everyone knew what was going down.

Shiro huffed “Every frat, but Sendak's. If you see one person from that frat house feel free to kick them the fuck out. Come on let’s get planning on where to put the breakables.”

It was obvious what this was about, but they’d console Shiro when he was ready. Their fearless leader wasn't one for sugarcoating his words, so he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to throw a party.

Planning consisted of finding every valuable or breakable object and locking them in the storage room. Shiro had given the key to Keith who was going to put it in the safe in his room. Hunk promised to take care of the food and Lance the booze, so all that was left was the cleanup. 

As soon as Lance had sent out the mass invite the campus was riddled with whispers. Shiro strode the halls with his chest puffed out proudly and even side eyed Sendak as he walked past him and Haxus. It felt good. He was ready for tonight.

He got back from class and immediately picked up a drink, taking a sip and checking in on everyone. The other frats had been immensely generous with the alcohol. Shiro thought they had way too much, but once Lance pointed out how many people were going to be there he quickly changed his mind.

Hunk had cooked up all kinds of pigout food for people. And no matter how good they looked, they'd probably end up on the floor anyway, but Shiro couldn't worry about that now.

People started to show up around 7:50 and Shiro was already a bit tipsy. He knew he was a lightweight, but he’d only had 3 beers. Fuck. 

“Are you ready Lance?” he looked at his brother who smirked 

“Shiro, I'm always ready for a party, get ready to have the time of your life.” Lance grabbed a megaphone, Shiro had no idea where that came from, and started talking.

Lance worked the crowd while sweetly explaining the ground rules they had at the Den. When he was finished Lance walked up to Shiro, holding the megaphone out to him. “Wanna say something?”

Shiro thought for a minute. “Yeah. I'll say something.” Shiro walked to the top of the steps and cleared his throat. It was obvious the crowd before him was nervous knowing how serious Shiro could be.

“Honestly, fuck Sendak and Empire frat. Get ready to get fucked up!” He walked away hearing the crowd behind him cheering in agreement and a smirk on his face.

Shiro knew he might regret this in the morning, probably not, but he was excited. This was his last year, after this, he was graduating. One night of breaking the rules wouldn’t hurt his chances for anything and getting back at Sendak was worth every penny they spent.

Around 8:30 there were more people in his house than he could count. He’d never been at a party with so many other people. Lance was at home on leaning on the wall flirting up a girl from one of the sororities along with Hunk. The two were both very loyal wingmen to each other.

Keith on the other hand was being flirted up by some guy from another college. He definitely appreciated the attention,  showing every sign of being interested. Shiro couldn't help but snicker knowing Keith would definitely deny it in the morning. 

By 10:00 pm Shiro knew he was drunk. No more alcohol until some of it was out of his system. He grabbed a water bottle and headed out to the pool area where the music boomed. He laughed and was suddenly inspired to dance. His favorite song had come on and he was drunk enough to not care.

His body moved with the music and all around him he could hear cheers. Here was Shiro, goody two shoes being the badass of the night. It was liberating. He was grinding against random strangers here and there before one caught his eyes. He was what Lance would call a “hot catch”.

He had an amazing hairstyle which Shiro noticed immediately. He wasn't dressed in much, but even Shiro’s hazy mind recognized the symbol of the Marmora frat patched onto his jacket. It wasn't hard, the symbol being a bright purple. He walked through the crowd smoothly and right up to the handsome stranger.

“Hello Shiro. We meet again, but in a different...situation.” the stranger smirked watching as Shiro tried to gather himself.

Shiro stared at the stranger extremely confused for a moment before remembering. “U-Ulaz? Holy shit.” His eyes widened. Shiro hadn't seen him since their freshman year when their frats had joined up for a fundraising event. He’d definitely changed. Ulaz was a lot more muscular and his features were more defined.

“You remember now? You've definitely changed, for the better if I must say.” he blatantly looked over Shiro’s body making Shiro’s face flush. “The last time we saw each other I was helping you escape a prank on one of your other fraternities.” he hummed

Shiro laughed nervously and rubbed his neck “Yeah, that was a pretty shitty prank. Luckily, you had walked by after cleanup. It’s definitely been a long time. Are you the leader of Marmora now?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“No, Antok is. He’s proven himself to be better at leading. You're the leader of the Lion’s Den right? I can definitely see why.” Ulaz smirked looking around to see all the people eagerly dancing and having a great time.

Shiro followed his eyes “Oh noooo, we definitely don't do this all the time. Although I'm considering it. This is our first party this year.” he paused for a moment before his face brightened. “And I have a perfect way to celebrate it too.” He pulled Ulaz over to the table where Lance was pouring shots for his friends.

“Lance what was that type of shot you were telling me about earlier?” Shiro hummed, grabbing a shot of tequila and looking at Ulaz.

Lance rose an eyebrow. “You mean the body shot?”he hummed playfully. “I can see my services are needed. So Shiro. Are you taking the shot or your friend?” he gestured over to Ulaz

“Ulaz will be taking the shot.” he declared “That ok with you?” he looked up at Ulaz playfully. “You totally don't have to.” Shiro looked over at him mischievously.

“How could I say no to that. Don't worry Lance, I know how to do this.” he hummed looking at Shiro “Shiro, if you could remove your shirt please?” Ulaz watched Shiro closely making sure he was still comfortable with what was happening.

“Of course.” Shiro bit his lip slipping his shirt off gracefully, for someone as drunk as he was. Once it was off, he set it on the table and leaned back. “I’m ready.” he smirked moving the slide of lime between his teeth teasingly.

Ulaz chuckled “Then here we go.” He pinched a bit of salt along Shiro’s shoulder and moved the shot glass between the waistband of Shiro’s shorts and his navel.

“You sure you're ready Shiro?” Ulaz moved closer to him moving a hand to his hip and squeezing playfully. His eyes roamed pale skin shamelessly before pulling back. Shiro nodded and leaned back further. 

He made sure to bare show off his body moving just slightly so his muscles flexed a bit. It was quite obvious he was trying to show off, even though Shiro thought he was being pretty smooth about it. Lance snickered watching from his spot, still talking to the girl and preparing a body shot for another person.

“Come on Ulaz.” he managed to say with his teeth around the lime. His lips puckered a bit but luckily not too much to make his face scrunch up.

Ulaz chuckled immediately leaning forward and taking the lime from Shiro's lips, their skin just barely brushing up against each other. Shiro’s arms erupted in goosebumps and he whined softly. After the lime was removed from his mouth Ulaz ran his tongue up Shiro's neck collecting the salt before getting on his knees and taking the shot glass from Shiro's waistband. 

Ulaz smirked finishing the shot easily before groping Shiro's ass through his shorts making Shiro groan softly. Ulaz pulled away smugly and stood up setting the shot glass on the table. 

“How’d I do?” Ulaz readjusted himself and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled a bit noticing the tinge of pink on Shiro’s cheeks and how he squirmed a bit under his gaze.

Shiro smirked cheekily “Pretty mediocre.” he shrugged. Mischief clouded his gaze as he looked Ulaz in the eyes waiting for him to make a move.

“You sound pretty cocky for someone who didn't even know what a body shot was until a couple hours ago.” Ulaz breathed against his skin, hands moving back to rest on Shiro’s hips.

“Just cause I didn't know what they were doesn't mean I can't judge the dexterity of your tongue Ulaz.”  He leaned closer into him and wrapped his arms around Ulaz's neck.

“Mmm if you judged my skill from a body shot, I can only wonder how surprised you’d be if I gave you a real show,” Ulaz purred into his ear, pulling Shiro’s body flush against his own.

“Maybe not tonight, but I’d love to take you up on that,” Shiro breathed, gently tugging at the hair on the nape of Ulaz’s neck.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ulaz pulled Shiro to the dancefloor suddenly sparking a joyous laugh from his partner. Shiro hadn't felt this good in a while. Ulaz smiled watching Shiro lose himself dancing, not giving one fuck in the world.

 

\---

 

Shiro woke up feeling like his body had melted into the sheets. He felt so heavy and thanked every deity that he did not have to leave his bed today. Instead he could lay here in his warm, cozy bed and enjoy Ulaz’s company.

He smiled remembering he’d fallen asleep next to Ulaz. Well, he didn't exactly remember falling asleep last night, but he had no doubt Ulaz led him up here. He was glad he hadn't fallen asleep on the couch, or worse, the floor. He shuddered and nuzzled Ulaz’s neck.

“Are you awake?” Shiro smiled hearing Ulaz’s voice pierce the silence of his room.

“Mhm.” he moved around a bit to look at Ulaz, but groaned softly. His head hurt so bad and opening his eyes just made it worse.

Ulaz chuckled breathily “Lance made sure to prepare and brought you these last night for when you woke up.” he slipped two tylenol into Shiro’s hand.

“Thank god.” he whispered slipping the pills into his mouth and swallowing them dry.

“I was going to offer water, but it seems you don't need it.” Ulaz snickered against his skin, making Shiro whine softly.

“Ulaz please, my head hurts so bad.” he pouted finally opening his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll be merciful. Only because you're cute though.” 

“Jerk.” Shiro shoved him playfully. “But thank you… So, are you going to stay? I... don't really mind.” Shiro yawned, silently watching Ulaz for a reaction.

“I don't have much to do today.” There was a silent pause in the room “I think I will.” Ulaz pulled Shiro closer. “Plus, you offered so how could I say no.” Ulaz yawned as well before making himself comfortable again. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou all so much for reading and i hope that you enjoyed it. I will have some more stuff coming out soon. Remember comments are life and I save each and every one of them. Love you all!!!


End file.
